Incontrolable
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Esta noche sí o sí. No hay opción. Solo faltaba que la susodicha llegara a su departamento. Definitivamente le esperaba una buena noche.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

M, prácticamente de inicio a fin, recuerden que estoy aprendiendo, aún es un poco difícil plasmar en palabras lo que tengo en mi mente, pero la práctica hace al maestro.

 **Incontrolable:**

Tsuruga Ren como el hombre enamorado que es, ya no lo soporta ni un segundo más. Esta noche sí o sí. No hay opción. Solo faltaba que la susodicha llegara a su departamento. Definitivamente le esperaba una buena noche.

Kyoko estaba fuera del departamento de su sempai. Él la había llamado, pero fue algo extraño, solo le dijo que si podía ir a su departamento en ése momento y ahí estaba ella tan solo 30 minutos después.

Tocó el timbre.

Él la abrió la puerta y sin decir nada, simplemente la dejó pasar.

Ella se sentó en la sala. Él se sentó frente a ella.

-Me encontré con Fuwa-le espetó.

-¿Qué?-

-Me dijo que te volvió a besar-

-¡Qué! Tsuruga-san yo…-

-Gracias a su manager también supe que lo golpeaste por ello-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Quién se cree! ¡Es un estúpido!-

-Bien hecho-

-¿Por eso me llamó?-

-No-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Es que no lo soporto más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Solo espero que después de esto no me odies-

-No lo entiendo-

-Esta noche te haré mía-

Kyoko se asustó.

El emperador de la noche había hecho acto de presencia.

Ren acortó la distancia entre ellos.

La besó.

Por segunda vez en su vida, la besó.

Pero esta vez fue diferente al beso que le robó Corn en Guam.

Este beso era demasiado intenso. Demandante. Apasionado.

Tenía que saborear completamente esa boca que tanto extrañaba.

Le rozó los labios con la punta de su lengua y ella le dio acceso.

Exploró toda su boca por primera vez. No quedó ningún rincón por conocer.

Kyoko estaba extasiada. No sabía que pasaba, pero esas sensaciones solo la hacían desear más.

Ren estaba también extasiado. ¡Kyoko le estaba correspondiendo el beso!

Él ya estaba decidido a llegar al final, pero que ella le correspondiera era gratificante.

Así sentada como estaba, la tomó de las piernas para que le rodeara la cintura y poder cargarla.

Ella al sentir que se elevaba se sujetó de su cuello.

La llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama.

Ella estaba sonrojada y con los labios hinchados y rojizos por el beso.

-Preciosa-

Volvió a tomar sus labios.

Poco a poco sus besos cambiaban de lugar.

Primero a su cuello, el cuál saboreo y marcó como le hubiera gustado hacer aquella noche en el hotel.

Solo sentía a Kyoko retorcerse debajo suyo.

Le gustaba, lo sabía.

Ahora, abandonó su cuello y sin más la despojó de su blusa, así podría besar su abdomen sin ropa de estorbo.

Dejando pequeños besos se dirigió a la falda que traía e logró que le hiciera compañía a la blusa que yacía en el suelo.

Observó a Kyoko en ropa interior.

-¡Preciosa!-repitió.

Kyoko realmente estaba disfrutando, pero en ese momento se sintió demasiado expuesta.

-Injusto-susurró.

Ren la escuchó sorprendido.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Se deshizo de ella sin que Ren pusiera objeción alguna.

Kyoko también fue por los pantalones de su sempai.

¿Ella en ropa interior y él bien vestido? ¡Jamás!

Como pudo le quitó sus pantalones, aunque con un poco de ayuda. ¿Cómo podía tener unas piernas tan largas?

Lo miró. ¿Cómo podía tener un cuerpo así?

Era obvio hasta para ella lo que escondían esos bóxers negros…aunque ahora ya no lo escondía muy bien que digamos…

Quería tocar, pero cuando acercó su mano él la detuvo.

-Aún no-

Y se puso nuevamente sobre ella.

Ren volvió a tomar sus labios.

Ahora era el turno del sostén desaparecer por los aires.

Ya lo había dicho antes, pero su cerebro no podía procesar otras palabras en esos momentos.

-Eres realmente preciosa, Kyoko-

Los observó un momento, se acercó a ellos, los tomó entre sus labios y comenzó a saborearlos.

Kyoko disfrutaba de esa nueva sensación ¿acaso podría sentirse mejor?

Ren atendió sus dos pechos, dejándolos totalmente erectos.

Al pasar su lengua una vez más sobre uno de ellos, escuchó la voz de Kyoko.

-Ren…-fue en un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Música para mis oídos Kyoko, no te quedes callada-

Ren bajó sus besos y fue dejando un camino húmedo hasta llegar a la última prenda de Kyoko.

De un solo jalón se deshizo de ella.

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada así que cerró las piernas con fuerza.

-No Kyoko, eso no, déjame ver-

Ren sujetó sus piernas y volvió a separarlas, quedando fascinado con la vista que estaba presenciando.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó.

Primero solo tocó. Al sentir que Kyoko se estremecía con la sensación, introdujo un dedo.

Luego dos.

Y luego tres.

Comenzó a moverlos dentro de ella.

-Estás muy mojada, Kyoko-

Sacó sus dedos y los llevó a su boca. Quería probar.

Deseaba que Kyoko llegara al clímax con sus atenciones sin penetrarla aún, así que acercó su lengua y lamió.

Lamió y saboreó todos los rincones posibles, introdujo también su lengua un poco.

Estuvo siempre al pendiente de las reacciones de Kyoko. Ella estaba disfrutando. Él estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Deliciosa, preciosa y deliciosa ¿cómo puede ser una persona así de linda?-

Estuvo un rato proporcionándole placer de esta manera hasta que la sintió estremecerse.

El clímax estaba cerca, tocó y lamió con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que la explosión de placer hizo acto de presencia.

Ella alcanzó la cima y él no retiró su boca. Se levantó y la hizo probar de su propia esencia.

Al terminar ese beso apasionado y lleno de sensaciones, Kyoko pudo decir algo.

-Kuon…-

La miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes?-

Ella solo le sostuvo la mirada en respuesta.

-Kyoko… y aun sabiéndolo me estás aceptando…gracias-

Ren sonrió encantado, pero esa sonrisa se transformó a una cara de sorpresa al sentir que Kyoko se lanzó y se sentó sobre de él.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Ya puedo tocar?-

-Oh…claro-

Ren aún tenía los bóxers puestos, pero Kyoko acarició la notoria erección por sobre la tela.

-Quítamelos-

Ella obedeció sin rechistar y con un poco de trabajo, logró quitárselos.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que tan grande era.

Pero algo le pasó por la cabeza.

¿Si ella le hacía lo mismo, también él lo disfrutaría?

Él le dijo que era deliciosa, ¿él también lo sería?

Kyoko se armó de valor y lo tocó.

Estaba caliente y la punta era diferente.

-Es todo tuyo Kyoko-

Eso le dio más valor, así que abarcó toda la extensión con sus manos, grabando la textura en su cabeza.

Poco a poco acercó su boca e hizo lo mismo que él. Era totalmente inexperta, pero haría lo posible para que disfrutara.

Lo escuchó gruñir.

¿Esto estaba bien?

Se detuvo un momento.

-Sigue-

Tomándole la palabra, continúo.

¿A esto se le llamaba sexo oral? Pues bueno, le estaba haciendo el sexo oral a su amado sempai…si es que aún seguía siendo su sempai en estas circunstancias…

¡Quién lo pensaría! Eso solo pasaba en su loca imaginación y en la de él también aunque no estuviera enterada de ese pequeño detalle.

Con las atenciones de Kyoko y con su ya no tan inhábil lengua, logró que Ren también llegara a un orgasmo, quedándose sin saber qué hacer cuando vio y sintió como algo la mojó un poco en el pecho, por lo que tan solo se detuvo.

Una vez recuperado, Ren se levantó y la miró, comprendió por su expresión lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-

Le limpió lo mojado de sus pechos.

La recostó suavemente en la cama y como ya había hecho antes, la besó con pasión, sintiendo nuevamente el sabor de todo su cuerpo bajo sus labios.

Cuando su amigo estuvo listo una vez más, lo cual no tardó en suceder, se acomodó entre sus piernas, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con ellas.

-¿Lista?-

Kyoko asintió.

-Ya noté que eres muy estrecha, así que dolerá, pero te prometo que ese dolor pasará pronto-

Ren estaba dudando un poco, pero ella le dijo con toda confianza.

-Sigue-

Igualó la confianza de Kyoko e intentó entrar despacio, pero ella en realidad era muy estrecha, así que decidió entrar rápido y de una sola vez.

Dio un pequeño gritó de dolor y la besó para tranquilizarla.

No se movió por un momento, se dedicó a besarla solamente.

Cuando la sintió más cómoda con el nuevo intruso, comenzó con el vaivén, primero lento pero al notar que ella comenzaba a disfrutar aumentó el ritmo.

Ren optó por cambiar de posición después de un rato, quería que ella tomara el control de la situación, poniéndola sobre de él.

Era su primera vez, pero siempre aprendía rápido, parecía una experta en el tema, ya que no dudó ni un segundo en montársele encima y comenzar a moverse. Lo estaba volviendo loco ¿cómo podía moverse así? ¿cómo sabía de qué manera producirle ese placer?

Ren no quería terminar aún, así que regresó a la posición anterior. Siguió embistiéndola, hasta que unos minutos después una explosión de placer se arremolinó en el cuerpo de ambos, llevándolos nuevamente a la cima al mismo tiempo.

-Corn…-susurró ella, cuando después de unos segundos de recuperación, él salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Corn?-

Nuevamente Kyoko lo miró.

-Sí-

-Kyoko…-

-No tienes que decir nada-

-Pero…-

-Lo sé todo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Obligué a Kuu-otousan y al Presidente a decírmelo-

-Ya veo… puedo explicarlo-

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo-

-Pero es que…-

-Yo solo estaba esperando el día en que decidieras decírmelo-

-Perdóname-

-No tengo nada que perdonar-

Estaban hablando normalmente, pero Kyoko aún seguía avergonzada por lo sucedido, así que tomó una almohada y se cubrió con ella.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Sí…-le respondió debajo de la almohada.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada-

-¿Estás avergonzada?-

-Mmmmmmm-

-Eso es un sí, ¿hasta ahorita te llegó la vergüenza, eh? Pero dime, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimé?-

-Estoy bien-

-¿No me engañas?-

-No-

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podrías mirarme?-

Ella levantó un poco la cara, lo justo para poder mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien con lo ocurrido?-

-Sí ¿y tú? ¿te arrepientes?-

-Jamás-

-Bien-

-Pero, ¿sabes qué significa todo esto?-

-Mmmmmm, sí, lo sé-

-Entonces ¿aceptas mis sentimientos?-

-¿Tú aceptas los míos?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces yo también-

-Kyoko-

Ren la abrazó.

-Perdón por hacer las cosas tan rápido, pero a la vez gracias, gracias por dejarme ser el primero en tu vida-

-Y serás el único-

-Me haces tan feliz-

-Yo también lo soy-

-¿Kyoko?-

-Dime-

-¿Puedo quitar la almohada?-

-Supongo que sí…-

-Gracias-

Quitó la almohada y pudo abrazarla mejor.

-Honestamente, pensé que querías seguir-

-Me gustaría, pero estoy tan feliz que me conformo con dormir a tu lado de esta manera-

Kyoko sonrío, definitivamente esto estaba bien. Estar a su lado y sentirse así de protegida y amada era lo que necesitaba.


End file.
